revelationspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Translations of the Revelation Space series
This article offers an overview of known translations, to date, of works set in Alastair Reynolds' Revelation Space universe (RSU). Translations are sorted by language, in alphabetical order. Czech translations Publishers: - Nakladatelství Triton (The Prefect, Chasm City and Inhibitor trilogy novels) - Ikarie magazine (Great Wall of Mars, A Spy in Europa, Dilation Sleep, Nightingale, Galactic North) - Pevnost magazine (Glacial) Translated by: - Jan Oščádal and Jana Oščádalová (The Prefect, Chasm City and Inhibitor trilogy novels, Ikarie and Pevnost magazine editions of the short stories Great Wall of Mars and Glacial) - Jiří Engliš (Ikarie magazine editions of the short stories A Spy in Europa and Nightingale) - Tomáš Richtr (Ikarie magazine edition of the short story Galactic North) - Stanislav Švachouček (Ikarie magazine edition of the short story Dilation Sleep) Cover artist: - Jan Patrik Krasny (all novels except for The Prefect) - Chris Moore (The Prefect) Elysium Fire, the Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days anthology, and the short stories Weather and Grafenwalder's Bestiary have not been translated. None of the short story translations have been published in book form, only in issues of Czech science fiction magazines. Dutch translations Publisher: Het Spectrum Translated by: Peter Cuijpers (Revelation Space) Cover artist: Bas Waijers To date, no other Revelation Space series works have been translated to Dutch. Estonian translations Publisher: Kirjastuse Fantaasia Ulmesari (Orpheuse Raamatukogu series) Translated by: - Iris-Barbara Jeletski (The Great Wall of Mars) - Martin Kirotar (A Spy in Europa) Cover artist: Meelis Krošetskin (The Great Wall of Mars, A Spy in Europa) Aside from these two short stories set in the early chronology of the series, there currently don't seem to be any more Estonian translations of Revelation Space series works. Finnish translations Publisher: Like Kustannus (Like Scifi series) Translated by: - Hannu Tervaharju (The Prefect, Elysium Fire, Chasm City, Revelation Space, Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap) - Pirkko Talvio-Jaatinen (Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days) Cover artist: Mika Kärnä (Revelation Space) Though the Finnish editions of the series still lack a translation of the Galactic North anthology (similarly to many of the series's other foreign translations), they are otherwise some of the most up-to-date and complete translations of the series' works into another language. French translations Publishers: - Presses de la Cité, Paris - Presses Pocket (imprint of Presses de la Cité) Translated by: - Dominique Haas (Presses de la Cité, Presses Pocket - Chasm City, Revelation Space, Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap) - Sylvie Denis (Presses Pocket - Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days) Cover artist: - Chris Moore (Presses de la Cité editions) - Alain Brion (Presses Pocket editions, overview) To date, the Galactic North anthology and its short stories have not been translated, and neither have the novels of the A Prefect Dreyfus Emergency spinoff series. Examples of translated names and terms *lighthuggers - gobe-lumen *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (lighthugger) - Le Spleen de l'Infini *''Zodiacal Light'' (lighthugger) - Le Lumière Zodiacale *''Gnostic Ascension'' (lighthugger) - L’Ascension Gnostique German translations Publisher: Heyne Translated by: Irene Holicki Cover artist: Chris Moore The German translations are some of the few foreign translations to be handled entirely by the same translator throughout. They are also fairly complete in terms of the overall series, missing only the Galactic North short story anthology and some of the newer novels, such as Elysium Fire. ---- Examples of translated terms and names *lighthugger - lichtschiff *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (lighthugger) - Sehnsucht nach Unendlichkeit *Melding Plague - Schmelzseuche *The Canopy - '' '' *Rust Belt - Rostgürtel *Ultranauts (Ultras) - Ultranauten (Ultras) *Demarchists - Demarchisten *Conjoiners - Synthetiker *Conjoiner Drive - Synthetikertriebwerke *Pattern Jugglers - Musterschieber *Hyperpigs - Hyperschweine *Inhibitors ("Wolves") - Unterdrücker ("Wölfe") *Shrouders - Schleierweber *Hell-class Weapons - Höllen-Klasse-Geschütze *Cryo-arithmetic engines - Kryo-arithmetische Aggregate *Dream Fuel - Traumfeuer Hungarian translations Publisher: Alexandra Kiadó Translated by: István Bujdosó (Revelation Space) Cover artist: Chris Moore To date, no other Revelation Space series works have been translated to Hungarian. Italian translations Publisher: - Fanucci Editore - Mondadori (Urania series) Translated by: - Stefano A. Cresti (Aurora Rising / The Prefect) - Anna Lia Elisabetta Tomasich (Chasm City) - Riccardo Valla (Revelation Space) - Alessandro Vezzoli (Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap) Cover artist: - ? (Aurora Rising / The Prefect) - Franco Brambilla (Chasm City, Revelation Space, Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap) Japanese translations Publisher: Hayakawa Shobo (Hayakawa Bunko SF series) Translated by: Naoya Nakahara (A Spy in Europa, Great Wall of Mars, Weather, Diamond Dogs, Revelation Space, Chasm City, Redemption Ark) Cover artist: Washio Naohiro (Great Wall of Mars anthology, Chasm City) Over half of the short stories (specifically, five) from the Galactic North anthology have been translated into Japanese by Naoya Nakahara, but published in Japan in a separate anthology, containing Reynolds' shorter works set in the Revelation Space universe. The novella Dimaond Dogs, from the other collection, is also included in this Japan-only anthology of RS material. At least three of the novels of the RS series have also been translated, again by Nakahara. Lithuanian translations Publisher: Eridanas Translated by: Bronius Bružas (Revelation Space) Cover artist: ? Polish translations Publisher: Wydawnictwo Mag Translated by: Grażyna Grygiel and Piotr Staniewski (The Prefect, Chasm City, Inhibitor trilogy novels, Galactic North and Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days anthologies) Cover artist: - Chris Moore (Revelation Space, Redemption Ark, Chasm City, Galactic North) - ? (The Prefect, Absolution Gap, Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days) The Polish edition of the Galactic North anthology seems to be one of the few that currently exist outside of the English language original. There is still no German, French, Finnish, etc. translation of the anthology, and in some languages (e.g. Czech, Japanese) only some of the stories from the anthology exist in translated form. With the possible exception of Elysium Fire, the Polish translations seem to be some of the most complete foreign translations of the series to date. The Finnish, German and Czech translations come in at a close second. Romanian translations Publishers: - Nemira (Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days, Revelation Space) - Editura Trei (The Prefect, Chasm City) Translated by: - Mihai-Dan Pavelescu (The Prefect, Chasm City, Revelation Space) - Adriana Moșoiu (Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days) Cover artists: ? Examples of translated terms and names * Revelation space - Spatiul Revelatiilor * Pattern Jugglers - Jonglerilor Mintii Russian translations Publisher: Азбука Translated by: - Алла Ахмерова / Alla Akhmerova (Aurora Rising, a.k.a. The Prefect) - Александр Юрчук / Alexander Yurchuk (Chasm City) - ? (Revelation Space) - Дмитрий Могилевцев / Dmitry Mogilevtsev (Redemption Ark) - Олег Колесников / Oleg Kolesnikov (Absolution Gap) Cover artist: Chris Moore Serbian translations Publisher: Laguna Translated by: ? (Revelation Space) Cover artist: ? To date, no other Revelation Space series works have been translated into Serbian. Spanish translations Publisher: La Factoría de Ideas Translated by: - Pilar Ramírez Tello (Chasm City) - Isabel Merino Bodes (Revelation Space) - Altor Solar, Isabel Rosell and Marta Garcia (Redemption Ark) - Elena Castillo Maqueda (Absolution Gap) - Olga Marin Sierra (The Prefect) Cover artist: Chris Moore References See also *Revelation Space series cover art Category:Behind the scenes